dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: The Series
Batman: The Series is an fan series created by Billy2009. The series adding elements from the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher's Batman film series, Batman: the Animated Series/The New Batman Adventures, Batman: Year One, The Dark Knight Trilogy, The Batman, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Beware the Batman, and Batman Unlimited. Characters Main Characters * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Robin (I)/Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) * Robin (II) (Tim Drake) * Alfred Pennyworth * Batwoman (Katherine Kane) * Batwing (Luke Fox) Supporting Characters * Commissioner James Gordon * Fucius Fox * Detective Harvey Bullock * Vicki Vale * Minor Characters * Allies * Superman * Wonder Woman * Flash * Green Lantern * Aquaman * Martian Manhunter * Hawkman * Hawkwoman * Green Arrow * Black Canary * Dr. Fate * Zatanna * Plastic Man * E * Vixen * Wildcat * Flash * Green Lantern * Steel * Star Girl * S.T.R.I.P.E. * Phantom Stranger * Kid Flash * Supergirl * Beast Boy * Cyborg * Starfire * Raven * Wonder Girl * Speedy * Aqualad * Dr. Light * Fire * Ice * Booster Gold * Rip Hunter * Blue Beetle (I) * Blue Beetle (II) * Deadman * Metal Man ** Gold ** * Black Lightning * Katanna * Metamorphos * Jonah Hex * * * * * * * Villains * Joker * Harley Quinn * Penguin * Scarecrow * Bane * Poison Ivy * Two-Face * Catwoman * Mr. Freeze * Black Mask * Firefly * Killer Moth * Killer Croc * Catman * Professor Pyg * Mr. Toad * Rupert Throne * Joe Chill * Reaper * Carmine Falcone * Man-Bat * Riddler * Anarky * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Talia Ghul ** Ubu ** Hook ** Lady Shiva ** Silver Monkey ** Dr. Moon ** Onyx ** Tiger Moth ** Sensei ** Kirigi ** Kyle Abbot ** Silken Spider * Clayface * Cluemaster * Dr. Hugo Strange * Eli Strange * Deadshoot * Ventriloquist & Scareface * Mad Hatter * Victor Zsasz * Electrocutioner * KGBeast * NKVDemon * Great White Shark * Terrible Trio ** Fox ** Vulture ** Shark * Orca * Maxie Zeus * Ratcatcher * Phosphorus Rex * Dollmaker * Emperor Blackgate * Talon * White Rabbit * Wrath * Cypher * Black Spider * Calculator * Crimson Knight * Egghead * Gearhead * Mad Monk * Dale * Humpty Dumpty * Lynx * Johnny Warlock * Lock-Up * Lazara * Professor Achilles Milo * Werewolf * Spellbinder * Harpy * Dr. Hurt * Tony Zucco * Calendar Man * Warth * Trigger Twins * Snowman * Spook * Professor Carl Kruger * Nocturna * False-Face * Dr. Double X * Blockbuster * Dr. Phosphorus * Brutale * Lady Vic * Magpie * Lord Death Man * Johnny Witts * Dealer * Cyber Cat * Ray Man * Siam * Sister Crystal * Skin Talker * Son of Man * White Knight * Swagman * Tweedledee & Tweedledum * Prometheus * Cavalier * Scorpiana * King Kraken Other Villains * Lex Luthor * Brainiac * Toyman * Mentallo * Silver Banshee * Cheetah * Giganta * Captain Cold * Golden Gilder * Heat Wave * Weather Wizard * Top * Mirror Master * Trickster * Captain Boomerang * Rainbow Raider * Gorilla Grodd * Sinsetro * Sportsmaster * Manhunters * Ocean Master * Black Manta * Malefic * Merlyn * Woten * Chronos * Starro * Queen Bee * Solomon Grundy * Deathstorke * Chemo * Bizarro League ** Bizarro ** Batzarro ** Bizarra ** Flashzarra ** Yellow Lantern ** Aquazarro ** Martian Zarrohunter * Mongul * Mongula * * * * * * * * * Episodes Season 1 * 1. The Birth of the Dark Knight: After the death of his parents, Bruce Wayne grow ups where he train himself by using martial arts where he gets helps from Lucius Fox to make gadgets for him. Than, he wonder how he would protect his town, Gotham City. Than, an bat crashes in his window where he decides to make an bat costume where he strike at the hearts of criminals as an hero know as the Batman. * 2. The Joke's on You: When Batman battles an crazed madman in an clown-like appearance know as the Joker who plans on using a gas that cause victims to be left paralyzed and with a fixed, yellow-teeth smile on their faces which he must stop him from making everyone in Gotham dies of laughing. Meanwhile, Bruce met his old high school friend, Harvey Dent who has returns to Gotham City. * 3. Claws of the Catwoman: * 4. An Poison Kiss: * 5. Fear Itself: * 6. Call of the Cobblepot: * 7. Attack of the Man-Bat: * 8. Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That: * 9. Swamped: * 10. Heart of Ice: * 11. Jokes and Riddles Don't Mix Together: * 12. A Face of Two, Pt. 1: * 13. A Face of Two, Pt. 2: * 14. Clayface, Pt. 1: * 15. Clayface, Pt. 2: * 16. The Joker's Playhouse: * 17. Bane: * 18. Mad as a Hatter: * 19. Date Night: * 20. Mistaken Identity: * 21. Robin: * 22. Follow the White Rabbit: * 23. Enter: Firefly: * 24. A Blast from the Past: * 25. The Demons Head, Pt. 1: * 26. The Demons Head, Pt. 2: Season 2 * 1. Fire and Ice: * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : * 17. : * 17. : * 18. : * 19. : * 20. : * 21. : * 22. : * 23. : * 24. : * 25. : * 26. : * 27. : * 28. : * 29. : * 30. : * 31. : * 32. : * 33. : * 34. : * 35. : * 36. : * 37. : * 38. : * 39. : Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Trivia *